wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrence Bishop
Terrence Bishop was once a gallant Knight of Lordaeron, sworn to the defense of Capital City. Slain in battle after the murder of King Terenas Menethil II, Bishop was among the first to be risen by the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner. He was later slain in battle and risen once more, this time to serve the Lich King. After the Death Knights won their freedom, Bishop returned to the Undercity to once again swear loyalty to Sylvanas. He now commands a large host of forsaken soldiers, known as The Bloody Dawn. Appearance At nearly six and a half feet tall and seldom seen in anything but blackened saronite armor, his presence can be quite intimidating. His skeletal features are often hidden beneath a fearsome greathelm, save for his icy blue eyes. He is easily recognized in the field by the steel claw that has replaced his left hand. Personality His unwavering loyalty to Sylvanas Windrunner and his willingness to go to any length to win has made him both feared and despised by Lordaeron's survivors. Utterly merciless, his affinity for inflicting pain is nearly unrivaled and he has been known to torture enemy prisoners for weeks before granting them the death they come to beg for. No person has endured his captivity and lived to tell the tale. Capture Bishop was once captured and interrogated by Edric Blackmorn. During the interrogation, Blackmorn took a blacksmith's hammer to his left hand, shattering it completely before Sir Varic Soren used the Light to inflict terrible pain on the wound. Despite three days of such torture, Bishop gave them no information, save for the following: "My Name is Terrence Bishop and I serve the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner. Lordaeron belongs to the damned." Demise Terrence Bishop was defeated at the battle of Edenfield and was slain, along with his Captains. Quotes "I exist to serve the will of the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner. I will bring unimagineable suffering to all that oppose her." "Death itself has come for you." "I am suffering incarnate and you shall soon beg for your death." Battle Honors *Slew Sir Francis Blackvale in single combat at the battle of Dawnshire. *Slew Tytos Blackvale, Duke of Rosegarde in single combat at the battle of Dawnshire. *Slew Sir Jon Cresson in single combat during the siege of Thorn's Reach. War Crimes *Tortured and killed countless civilians throughout several Lordaeronian villages. (619 K.C. - 622 K.C.) *Tortured Sir Thomas Ashvale for six days before killing him and sending his corpse back to Sylvanas to be risen by her Val'kyr. (620 K.C.) *Slew Edric Thorn, a boy of ten, eldest son of Erryk Thorn and heir to Thorn's Reach. *Slew Willem Thorn, a boy of seven and youngest son of Erryk Thorn. *Mutilated the corpses of both Thorn children and strung them up from the gates of Thornwatch Keep. *Captured and tortured Erryk Thorn, lord of the Reach. Thorn's fate remains unknown. *Brutally tortured and killed several members of the Thorn household guard. *Brutally tortured three civilians, all members of the Thorn household that had refused to leave the keep. Category:Characters Category:The Bloody Dawn